Le petit mendiant de Bénarès
by Petite Dilly
Summary: Shaka a cinq ans, c'est un petit garçon étrange qui vit dans la rue et doit mendier pour survivre. Oneshot.


**Le petit mendiant de Bénarès**

o

o

- La racine carrée de 9604. Ça fait 98, répéta-t-il.

- 98 ? Tu en es bien sûr ? Je n'ai jamais vu un enfant de ton âge calculer aussi vite.

- Les chiffres ne mentent pas, pas plus que moi. Maintenant que j'ai répondu à ta question, tu as peut-être d'autres choses à me demander ? Tu restes planté devant moi comme le chat du Maharadjah devant son maître.

Les circonvolutions de son jeune verbe contrastaient tant avec sa voix douce et son apparence de minuscule enfant que l'ascète éclata de rire. Il se releva sur ses deux longues jambes maigres.

- Un tel savoir est étonnant de la part d'un simple cireur de chaussure qui mendie dans les rues.

L'enfant leva vers lui un visage creusé où luisaient deux yeux trop écartés, semblant immenses au-dessus de ses joues inexistantes. Ils étaient de la même couleur que le bleu dont on pare la peau des dieux, mais d'une expressivité et d'une profondeur que seuls les yeux des vieillards possèdent, et qui pouvait faire peur.

- Les chiffres, ça n'est pas tellement important. Les gens parlent d'eux comme s'ils étaient réels. Alors qu'il n'y a rien de moins nécessaire et de plus imaginaire que les chiffres.

- Mais si les gens pensent qu'ils sont réels, c'est parce que les nombres peuvent s'appliquer à n'importe quelle chose, répondit l'ascète, comme curieux de deviner la petite âme.

- Une pensée qui peut s'appliquer à un millier de choses… Voilà qui justement n'a pas grande valeur.

Le mendiant dodelina de la tête, l'air triste.

- Tu n'as pas de frères ? De parents ?, demanda l'ascète.

- Ils sont morts, répondit tranquillement le petit cireur de chaussures. Quant à mon père, ma mère m'avait dit qu'il était un bel acteur de films à chansons à Mumbai. Je pense qu'elle faisait de l'humour.

Le yogi approcha son visage noir du petit visage du mendiant, qui bien que sale, parut blanc face au profil brun. Il prit dans sa main une de ses longues tresses rougeâtres et la compara aux cheveux raides et blonds du petit garçon.

- Tu dois avoir raison. C'était de l'humour.

A son tour, l'enfant toucha l'ajna qui était peint sur le front de l'effrayant ascète.

- Tu es un disciple de Shiva. Tu as fait vœu de méditation et d'abstinence. Tu lui ressembles…

L'ascète poussa les produits de cirage et s'assit aux côtés de l'enfant dont les frêles poignets avaient la taille de bouchons de bouteilles.

- Et toi, tu ressembles à un bébé doté de parole.

- C'est que je me souviens de tout ce que j'ai vu depuis que je suis né, répondit le petit garçon en baissant les yeux. Mon âme est un jardin qui ne connaît pas d'hiver, et ne cesse jamais de croître… Mon cœur est une ville surpeuplée.

- Tu es étrange, comme les dieux, ou les monstres… Mais les monstres sont toujours divins ici, et les dieux, monstrueux.

- Je me souviens de chaque expression de peine sur le visage des gens. Et de la tristesse de ma mère, qui souhaitait mourir. Et de la cendre qui se mêle aux fleurs, à la surface du Gange, dans toute son infinie variation. Du sang sur le linge quand ma petite sœur est morte. De l'image de chaque vice, de l'aspiration de toute vertu à la perfection. Ce pays est un cimetière, et mon cœur est lourd d'un million de fardeaux.

A nouveau sa tête plongea en avant, comme lestée par la torpeur. L'eau du grand fleuve qui charriait les restes des crémations non loin d'ici semblait s'être vaporisée en gouttes épaisses dans l'air humide et brûlant.

- J'ai soif, ami sâdhu…

- Tu m'appelles ton ami ? J'en suis charmé. Soyons amis, petit cireur de chaussures.

- Ami…, murmura l'enfant en fermant les yeux. Les gens disent que si l'on meurt sur les rives de Bénarès… On est délivré à jamais du cycle des réincarnations…

- C'est vrai. Mais tu n'as pas à avoir peur de continuer à vivre. Car ton chemin est si long, comparé à celui des autres mortels, qu'il te sera donné de laisser en chemin ta compassion première, et tu ne sauras bientôt plus ce qu'est la pitié. Mais quand tu la retrouveras à nouveau, elle sera différente, et ta grande tristesse brillera comme de la joie dans tes yeux.

- Dans ce cas…

Les pèlerins, les touristes et les autochtones n'entendirent pas ce qu'il finit par répondre. Ils ne voyaient là qu'un gamin affamé comme tant d'autres, qui de plus parlait tout seul, comme si quelqu'un se trouvait à ses côtés.

Mais il n'y avait personne, le petit garçon avait maintenant cessé de parler et s'était endormi, couché contre le mur crasseux, et son visage était pâle et immobile comme celui d'une statue.

Il n'y avait autour de lui, en dehors de sa solitude, que la trace de deux pieds divins faits pour la Danse, sur le sable…

fin


End file.
